


Pirate Queen

by cerulean_sin (am_bellanoire)



Series: Hook Me (A Huma Tale) [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Post-Descendants 3, Uma's Sea Form, Uma's Shell Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/cerulean_sin
Summary: “What's wrong?” Harry asked, seeing her hesitate as he loaded the sack onto the boat. Maybe she had changed her mind? She looked troubled, tense. Her hands were clenched into fists and she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. If he didn't know any better he would say she was panicking. Had he miscalculated? Was it too soon to have her all to himself? He had no experience with this sort of thing, really. Maybe he was moving too fast?  “Uma what is it? Ye can tell me.”“I – I'm going to turn,” she gasped through gritted teeth, “I can feel it. But I'm trying not to.”





	Pirate Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments on this series so far. This week has been exceptionally hard for me but just seeing how much you all are enjoying these one-shots never fails to put a smile on my face. So thank you, immensely. 
> 
> This is the fifth part to a twelve part series featuring the growing relationship between Harry and Uma and the rest of the VKs taking place after the barrier between Auradon and the Isle came down. I hope you all enjoy it. Feedback would be much appreciated. Happy Reading!

She was a fearsome thing to behold. The way she wielded a sword, it was like watching a dancer choreograph, like watching a maestro compose. And she did it all with a wicked grin and a dark snicker that never failed to make Harry bite his lip with a shudder. The blade she used was her own cutlass, he could tell as he had been the one to give it to her years ago. He had stolen it from his father's ship. 

The Jolly Roger. He had never known anything less jolly growing up on the Isle. The old Man of War vessel had been the sort of place he had never wanted to spend more than five minutes. Even one minute was too much. He had never liked being surrounded by murderers and cutthroats as a child but being in the presence of Captain Hook had been worse. The man was a brute. He had no love in his heart. It wasn't unheard of, of course, for the villains to despise their children but there were some who did show compassion, regret, did show fondness. James Hook had never possessed any of those things. Driven damn near mad by his hunt for 'Pan', he had treated his only son as little more than a slave on the good days and a punching bag on the bad days. When it got really bad it was almost as if Harry was the sole reason Hook's quest for Pan had turned up dry. 

And on those days, he had wished he'd never been born. Until he had met Uma. She had given him purpose, drive. For her alone he had embraced his pirate's roots and now, despite his last name, all that he considered important in his life was the hook he carried with his right hand and his captain.

The sword had been a gift. A testament to his loyalty more than anything else at the time. He had been thirteen years old and had witnessed the hell Mal and her group had put Uma through. Just because she was smaller and scrawnier than they were in body but even then he knew she more than made up for it with her calculating mind. Label it the desire to belong but he had known even then it was at Uma's side he was meant to be. He'd snuck into the captain's quarters of the Jolly Roger and taken his father's best cutlass. Even then his arms had been skinny enough that he'd found it too heavy to use but he knew that Uma would grow into it. And boy, had she. He would never forget the look on her face when he had presented it to her. At the docks that smelled of fish and stench before their ship had been built. And she had invited him to join her crew. It had been them for a long while, just them two, until they'd taken Gil out from under the thick thumb of his father and the rest of their crew who back then had been mere Isle kids who sought them out for protection. 

To see her now though, it was through eyes of admiration and even a bit of envy. The way she thrust and parried, slashing boldly with a mighty two handed grip on the hilt, cackling as she made contact with her partner. Some Auradon boy who had no idea what he was getting into to be truly honest. Mayhap he thought his little fencing classes or whatever form of training they had on this side of things would come to his aide here but it was clear he was no match for Uma. She had him on his back a moment later, using her booted foot to side sweep him, the edge of her blade at his throat as she sneered down at him. And then she did something Harry thought he would never see. She re-sheathed her weapon and extended a hand to help the shaking bag of bones up to his feet. 

Like a true Auradon gentleman, he thanked her for her time with a bow and high tailed it out of there like a guppy swimming from a shark. Good lad. Because if he hadn't, he would have had Harry to deal with. 

“I can feel you looking.” 

There was a hint of laughter in Uma's words that Harry could detect even without him having to see the smile on her face. And he loved that they were that close. To hear her laughter in her words. She had different laughs for different things. Most of them were tinged with wickedness, malice, or scorn. He loved her triumphant laugh but it came in second to her laugh of true happiness and sheer amusement. There was a tenderness to it, like something soft had caught in her throat and he was one of the only few people in the world to have heard it and could recognize it for what it was. 

“Good,” Harry volleyed back, moving to stand behind her, his arms circling her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder with a purr of contentment, “I like looking at ye. Especially when yer kicking someone's arse.”

Uma turned in his arms, a gleeful look in her brown eyes as she smiled toothily. “Sounds like you wanna pick up one of these sorry excuses for weapons and spar with me.”

“Tempting offer, lass, but we haven't the time. We've got places to go, you and me.”

Her smile fell and her brows furrowed at that as she stepped back a bit to look at him properly. “What do you mean?”

As far as Uma was concerned, they had a week left in Auradon before it was time to get back into the business of negotiating terms for the kids on the Isle and the parents who were willing and able to reform and change. For those who planned to stay, there was cleaning up to do, law and order to implement, fresh food and clean water to be distributed. It was grueling work but Uma didn't mind. She had known hard work her whole life and this was definitely far better than putting in twelve hour shifts at her mother's Chip Shop. Rewarding too. She took her duties as Ambassador seriously, wore the badge with almost as much pride as she did being captain of the the Lost Revenge and her crew. That had been her goal after all, to be sure that those on the Isle had their chance. 

But she was appreciating the vacation time in Auradon as well. So she was more than a little confused as to what Harry could mean by cutting their time short just to get back to work. 

“No, nothing like that,” Harry said, running a calloused thumb along the space between her eyes, ironing out the crease, “I've got a little something planned for us. That is, if ye wanna go?” 

Uma's lashes fluttered at his touch, feeling her body relax. Ever since the first kiss they had shared nearly a month ago, their relationship had become more tactile. And yes, more kisses had been exchanged between them. But it was her reaction to his nearness, to his hands on her that surprised her. Before, it had provided comfort, true, but it had just been an intimacy they had that was neither platonic nor romantic. Now the romantic undertones behind his light touches and embraces did things to her heart rate, did things to her stomach, made her breathing quicken and catch, made her sigh out loud. Made her smile. Made her want more. She doubted it was one of those things she would 'get used to' nor was it unpleasant. It was just different. And she liked it. 

“Of course I want to,” she replied, noting how soft her voice sounded. That was another thing too. It was hard to find her usual stern and gruff tone when she was with him now. Uma couldn't remember ever sounding more like a _girl_ in her entire life. 

Harry's face split into a toothy grin and he nodded. “Oh goody, all the arrangements have been made. King Ben's set us up with a wee row boat. We ride with the tide.” 

Uma snorted upon hearing their battle cry uttered in such a dulcet way. You could take the kid out of the Isle but you couldn't take the Isle out of the kid. But then her attention shifted to the word 'boat' and her confusion was back again. 

“Boat? Where exactly are we going, Harry?”

The look on her first mate's face could only be described as mischievous. “It's a surprise. Ye'll just have to wait an see, won't ye?”

It seemed like everyone was in on this little _surprise_ of Harry's. Everyone except her, Uma noted as they left the cottage with supplies wrapped in a large brown sack. Evie had nearly fretted herself into a fever helping her pick out the perfect outfit and teasing her teal and black hair until the sea witch was batting her hands away with a snarl of frustration. The blue haired princess, Mal, Jane, Dizzy, and Celia were giving her the most sickening baby doll, goo-goo eyes and syrupy sweet smiles she had ever seen. And the boys were no better, averting their eyes whenever she glanced their way, hiding smirks behind their hands. She didn't know if she wanted to blush or punch something. She was feared and respected on the Isle and her so-called _friends_ were treating her like a princess bride. It was beyond weird.

Which was why she was more than relieved when she and Harry were on their own, walking to the docks side by side. Their steps were in sync, the way they kept in time with one another. Despite Evie's efforts, she had not worn the aqua summer dress she'd tried to wrestle onto her. Uma didn't do frills and lace, the one exception had been for that ruined cotillion scheme. She just didn't feel comfortable out of her leathers and buckles and boots, couldn't move as stealthily if she had to worry about her hem getting caught on a stray branch or some other such nonsense like breaking a heel. She had compromised on her hair though. With Mal's help, she had taken out her braids and wore it unbound and crimped, letting it fall to the small of her back. Seashells and shiny gold bands adorned the tresses that framed her face. 

She could tell Harry liked it for the couple of times she'd had to steady him from tripping over his own feet because he'd been so focused on her he hadn't been watching where he was walking. It was enough to make her smile. 

When they made it to the docks where the rowboat was tied, bobbing up and down in the gentle waves like a cork, the smile faded. Uma could automatically feel the call of the sea. It had been like a steady thrum deep within her that intensified the closer and closer they got. But now, it was hard to ignore. Impossible to brush off. It was like an itch she couldn't quite scratch, an ache she couldn't rub away. It made her skin feel too tight, made her body tremble. It sang sweetly to the magic of her shell necklace which began to softly glow. It had been far too long since she had returned to her true form and her beast had obviously had enough of walking around on two legs. She was getting better at anticipating the way her body responded to her magic but the lack of control when it came to the change was something she still struggled with. For someone like her who relished in calling shots right and left, the way the sea just _took _ over her entire being, it made her head spin and her chest burn. 

“What's wrong?” Harry asked, seeing her hesitate as he loaded the sack onto the boat. Maybe she had changed her mind? She looked troubled, tense. Her hands were clenched into fists and she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. If he didn't know any better he would say she was panicking. Had he miscalculated? Was it too soon to have her all to himself? He had no experience with this sort of thing, really. Maybe he was moving too fast? “Uma what is it? Ye can tell me.” 

“I – I'm going to turn,” she gasped through gritted teeth, “I can feel it. But I'm trying not to.” 

She was growing distressed now, Harry could tell and he immediately moved to stand in front of her, grabbing her the shoulders and holding her still. But her body, it was vibrating. She was breathing way too quickly, her chest rising and falling beneath her vest and she wouldn't hold his gaze. No she was staring at the water as if transfixed by it. There was so much tension beneath his fingers, though. She was holding back and holding hard.

“Uma,” he whispered, soothingly, tightening his grip on her and leaning forward to press his lips against her cheek that had gone clammy and cool despite the Auradon sun and warmth, “Stop fighting it. Ye don't have to fight it.”

“I'm not human, Harry, not fully anyway,” she moaned and it was the closest sound to a whimper he ever heard her make. She sounded as if she were in pain and that made his heart seize in his chest. 

“I know,” he said softly, rubbing little circles against her shoulder blades, “I've always known that even back on the Isle. Don't ye remember? That day we finally made it out? I saw ye come out of the water in all yer glory. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” 

Uma's breath caught in her throat and she finally turned her attention away from the waves and foam to look up at Harry. She bit her lip, trying to call back the tide of emotions that was rising within her. Her eyes felt hot, the lids stinging as she tried to blink the sensation away. Her tongue felt heavy and there was pressure in her voice box that made her words sound hoarse as she said, “You really mean that?” 

Harry's thumb brushed her cheek, right below her left eye. She watched him regard the digit with a shocked expression and noted the drop of moisture that sat there like a bead. She was crying. Out of instinct, she tried to pull out of his arms so that she could compose herself but he held her too tightly for that. 

“Of course I do,” he said, tilting his head, his tone fierce but truthful, “Ye don't ever have to hide yerself from me. _Ever_. All of ye is perfect. Everything that ye are.”

Uma angrily brushed the wetness from her face and took a deep breath. She knew he meant what he said. Harry had done a lot of unsavory things back home on the Isle and so had she, but he had never lied to her. No, he wasn't lying. And she didn't know what had come over her either. She loved her sea form, she wasn't ashamed of it. The first time the change had happened, she had never felt freer, never felt more at peace, never felt more like herself. How could she think Harry would reject _that_ part of her? He wouldn't and she doubted he even could if he tried. 

“Okay,” she whispered, regaining control of her breathing lest she venture into hyperventilating and _that_ wouldn't be cute, “Okay.” 

Harry stood back as the glow of Uma's shell grew brighter and brighter until it almost rivaled the sun. And then the magic took over. In a spray of mist and foam, she leapt into the water, clothes and all, and her body exploded into shades of shimmering turquoise and aquamarine. Her tentacles unfurled and there she was, his magnificent kraken, his sea witch, his pirate queen. 

“I guess we won't be needing the boat,” she said, her voice still sweet as a song but loud as the roar of the waves. One of her eight limbs shot to the surface and grabbed the sack of supplies from the dingy, while simultaneously another wrapped around Harry's waist and pulled him right off of his feet. 

Uma let out a bark of triumphant laughter at her first mate's grunt of surprise. He was lighter than a goldfish in this form and she brought him closer so that they were eye level, carful to keep him dry. 

“You're gonna have to lead the way, you think you can do that?” she asked with a smirk, relishing the way he regarded her with reverence and awe. The same way he always did. Nothing had changed. That was ever so clear. She felt happy and content, her heart full. 

“So I guess that makes _me_ the captain today, yeah?” He chuckled, running a gentle hand along the tentacle that held him fast, grinning at the way it quivered and rolled beneath his touch. 

“Looks that way, Hook. Now won't you finally tell me where we're going?” 

“Still a surprise, lass. But don't worry, yer gonna love it. Full sail ahead.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fair warning that the next two parts of this series will contain scenes that are sexual in nature. While I tend to focus more on emotions than physicality when I write intimate scenes, the content will be quite clear. If that type of content does offend you though, then you may want to skip ahead to part 8.


End file.
